


Heaven

by nein_heroes



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Awkward, Confessions, Disaster Lesbians, F/F, First Kiss, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:46:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25904557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nein_heroes/pseuds/nein_heroes
Summary: Beau thinks, “Fuck it” and steps over the edge.She quickly yells out “Catch me, Yasha!” In a small attempt (mostly joking) to get the beautiful barbarian to hold her again.Spoilers for episode 106!
Relationships: Beauregard Lionett & Yasha, Beauregard Lionett/Yasha
Comments: 13
Kudos: 168





	Heaven

Beau thinks, “Fuck it” and steps over the edge. 

She quickly yells out “Catch me, Yasha!” In a small attempt (mostly joking) to get the beautiful barbarian to hold her again. 

As she falls, to Beau’s surprise, Yasha actually steps directly beneath Beau. Beau starts panicking. Beau could easily crush her... but Yasha’s probably pretty strong.. right? What was she thinking calling out to Yasha? Of course Yasha would do anything to save her friends. Oh god she’s going to hurt her. As these thoughts fly through Beau’s mind, she plummets faster and faster towards Yasha’s outstretched arms. Beau can’t do anything at this point except brace for impact. 

Beau squeezes her eyes shut, readying herself for imminent pain. And then, 

WHAM 

Faster and higher than Beau expects, she feels strong arms grasp around her small frame. The impact definitely hurts, but not nearly as much as she had expected. Beau carefully opens her eyes to see her favorite multicolored eyes staring back at her as Yasha cradles Beau in her arms. 

Beau clutches onto Yasha, and feels Yasha’s muscular arms wrap tighter around her. Lightning feels like it’s shooting through her body and Beau is pretty sure it doesn’t have to do with the fall. That’s when she notices them. 

Bright, white wings stretch out behind Yasha. They couldn’t be... but they must be... Beau looks downwards and realizes they are hovering about 2 feet off the ground. Beau looks up at Yasha in awe and amazement. Yasha looks back at her, with a similar expression of shock and confusion. 

The wings give little ‘fwoo fwoo’ noises each time Yasha flaps them. 

“Yasha... this is amazing” Beau whispers. 

“Um th- thank you. I didn’t know I could do this.”

With a small smile of utter amazement and sheer disbelief, Yasha flaps her new wings, this time with a big ‘WHOOSH’. 

Beau and Yasha lift upwards away from the rest of the Nein. The two fly up into the sky with Yasha looking towards the heavens and Beau realizing that heaven might just be here in these arms. 

They hurtle upwards towards the top of the cliff, the wings cradling the two of them as Yasha spins around. Beau nuzzles her face into Yasha’s neck and locks her fingers around Yasha’s neck (for safety of course). Suddenly - fwooosh- as quickly as the wings came, they disappear. Beau watches as Yasha’s eyes grow wide and the two start to fall. Beau quickly navigates them - mid air - towards a small pool where they splash down. The two jump out of the water and walk a few steps away and watch as the floor of the pool crumbles a bit.

They look at one another and giggle. Then the giggle turns into a laugh and then the two are throwing back their heads in laughter. 

Wiping a happy tear from her eyes, Beau picks up the conversation, “Yasha, that really was incredible. Thank you for taking me on your maiden flight.” Beau shakes her head in awe. 

“Thanks for being my first passenger. This is.. y’know.. all very new to me and I’m obviously still getting the hang of it.” Yasha says with a small smile. 

They stand in awkward silence for a moment before Beau continues, “Hey uh.. I’ve been meaning to ask you about something... Well to tell you something I guess.. uhhh can I.... can I tell you something?”

Yasha raises her eyebrows in a little bit of worry but doesn’t respond, silently allowing Beau to continue. 

Beau nervously begins, “Um.. I want to tell you how I feel. I really like you, Yasha. Like I can’t stop thinking about you. And you’re like the most amazing, incredible woman and you’re so strong. I just wanted you to know that I have feelings. And I won’t act on them if you’re not comfortable. But I do have them. And seeing you now, with your wings, and getting to laugh with you and feel your arms holding me. We may be on the ground but it still feels like I’m flying. I don’t think my heart could possibly be beating any faster than in this moment.” Beau laughs a little, “Sorry for rambling..” Beau bows her head and shakes it, laughing awkwardly in a little bit of shame. 

Yasha, dumbfounded, stares at the smaller woman before her. She reaches out and gently places a finger under Beau’s chin, lifting Beau’s face until their eyes lock. Yasha moves towards Beau, staring at her with those big puppy dog eyes. 

Yasha’s lips crash into Beau’s. 

It takes Beau a solid five seconds for her mind to comprehend what’s happening. Her lips are on autopilot. But she wants to remember everything. As soon as her mind catches up, Beau closes her eyes and melts into the kiss. 

Yasha moves her hand from beneath Beau’s chin, to the back of Beau’s neck, and holds on tightly. Yasha feels Beau pull back for a second and Yasha releases the control to Beau. She knows the smaller woman is probably a little overwhelmed and doesn’t want to scare her.

They both pull back for a moment. Yasha’s eyes full of desire and a little bit of worry that she overstepped her bounds. Beau’s eyes still tightly closed, trying to memorize everything she just felt. Beau’s eyes flutter open to see Yasha’s. 

“Oh, Yash.” Beau pulls Yasha back in for another kiss. Beau deepens the kiss as her hands slide around Yasha’s torso and grasp onto Yasha’s back. 

Yasha gives a little gasp. This is all the confirmation she needs. She matches Beau’s energy, deepening the kiss. Her hand returning to the back of Beau’s neck while her other hand reaches for Beau’s hips. Yasha pulls the smaller girl towards her. 

Beau feels like she’s a young teenager again. Sneaking off to kiss someone behind the school. Butterflies flood her stomach as she smiles into the kiss. 

Yasha’s tongue finds its way into Beau’s mouth and Beau responds enthusiastically, their bodies pressing together. 

They stand there, at the top of the mountain, grasping at each other and making out like two touch-starved teens.

Finally they pull apart, lips red and raw, cheeks flushed pink.

“Um... we should... uh..” Beau stutters.

“Yeah.. let’s.. um” Yasha agrees.

They laugh awkwardly, arms coming down to their sides. They start heading down to meet the group. 

Before getting in earshot of the rest of the Nein, Yasha pulls Beau close to her and whispers, “Meet me later”. And then Yasha speeds off towards the group. 

As they reunite with the Nein, Beau notices Jester trying to catch her eye every moment she gets. Beau averts her gaze every time.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this last night at like 1 am after the episode in my notes app haha. Hopefully it’s not terribly formatted. Should I continue with their late night dalliance?
> 
> Also follow me on tumblr @nein- heroes


End file.
